Killraven
= Killraven-Warrior of Worlds/War of the Worlds = Jonathan Raven, best known as Killraven, the "Warrior of the Worlds", is a fictional freedom fighter in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Comics universe. He first appeared in Amazing Adventures #18 (May 1973), created by co-plotters Roy Thomas and Neal Adams, scripter Gerry Conway, and penciller Adams.Killraven was supposed to the messianic star of the series,but often got thrown from spotline by silly crap as next,also overated with Star Trek. The series featured the first interracial kiss in American color comic books.One previous interracial kiss occurred not in a color comic book but in Warren Publishing's black-and-white comics magazine Creepy #43 (Jan. 1972), in "The Men Who Called Him Monster", by the same writer, Don McGregor, and artist Luis Garcia.Killraven and band of Freemen,never much beyond the interacial kiss,as Carmilla Frost your typical male ballbusting the main lead bitch and M'Shulla Don McGrogors sex fantasy serogate.Killraven and the other characters went one lam storyline to another,often dragging Grok the Clonal Man about.Whatever a Clonal was,was never really explained other than Carmilla Frost father got cross bred with Zoonie the Space Monkey. : Jonathan Raven was born on an alternate future Earth one year before the sentient, octopus-like Martians invaded the planet and destroyed its nuclear capabilities. When he was 5 years old, Jonathan escaped the aliens' second-wave attack of New York City with his mother and his brother, Joshua, only to be captured a short time later.How the Martian survived the First Wave is unknown,since assume,theirs was a desparate attempt of the Martians to invade the Earth in the first place. The boys' mother was killed, and the brothers were separated.An potential interesting character Doctor Carver was also killed and forgotten.She might year later developed a way kill off the Martians,but brilliant Marvel creators never saw and thats that. Joshua was pressed into the service of the Martians' Exterminators, the force responsible for the annihilation of dissidents, and Jonathan was trained as a gladiator to fight other humans for the alien's amusement, eventually earning the gladiatorial title of "Killraven." because the audience would Kill,Kill Raven..Thank God they didn't call Hey Shithead or we'd have Shithead-Warrior of Worlds. Jonathan made an unsuccessful escape attempt, for which he was relegated to rehabilitation under the supervision of Keeper Whitman and subjected to unusual experiments. Secretly, Whitman was dedicated to the aliens' destruction, and his treatments granted Jonathan the latent ability to project his consciousness into and control Martian minds, plus enhanced physical prowess that would guarantee his survival in the gladiatorial arena. Whitman also implanted extensive knowledge of human culture and learning into Jonathan's subconscious mind, but blocked his ability to access the information until necessary. Jonathan eventually returned to the Gladiatorial Institute, only to escape four years later.Boy was leaving the back door open. Killraven eventually became leader of a Freemen resistance group, with which he captured the mayor of New York City, a Martian collaborator who escaped and publicly denounced Killraven. Jonathan also located and mortally wounded Keeper Whitman.This was actually the openning of the series and all above a flashback. The scientist told Killraven he possessed the power to destroy the Martians, but died before explaining how. And this was about the last best,issue-everything else was down-including the overated interacial kiss.Things never explained like who and the hell was the Martian Overlord.What the hell was Skar-a clone,a mutant,an android or a guy who fell asleep at a microscope.What the Frak is a Clonal Man? The Freemen made their way to Florida,after many stupid stories Martian breeding and eating babies,to some retard starting a war over toys from a cereal box,Skar-the whatever racing Martian War Mechines at the Indie 500.and favorite lamb the 24 Hour Man,that given 35 years of a pain the ass,thinking just stupid it was,the first I read it and Killraven discovered his ability to project his consciousness into Martian minds. At Cape Canaveral, Jonathan was reunited with his brother, whom the Martians had transformed into the living psychotronic weapon Deathraven. His purpose: to destroy his brother and the Freemen. Using his psionic mind-control ability for the first time, Killraven took possession of a Martian commander's body and killed Deathraven. Following his success, Jonathan gained conscious access to the storehouse of information implanted years before by Whitman.Not exactly the big Star Wars epic ending I was hoping for : :. Profile Real Name: Jonathan Raven -not be confused some guy on tv,with the same name. Occupation: Freedom fighter, former gladiator Identity: Publicly known on his alternate future Earth Legal Status: Wanted criminal Place of Birth: New York City Group Affiliation: Freemen ' Base of Operations': Mobile First Appearance: AMAZING ADVENTURES Vol. 1 #18 Publishing history Co-creator Neal Adams' early ideas for Killraven involved the character being the son of a Doc Savage archetype.[http://www.twomorrows.com/comicbookartist/articles/03adams.html Comic Book Artist #3 (Winter 1999): Neal Adams interview] This conception had been reworked by the first issue, a multiple-creator goulash in which the two originators and co-plotters turned the scripting over to another writer, and in which artist co-creator Adams penciled only the first 11 pages and Howard Chaykin the remaining nine. The second issue was fully written by the debut's scripter, Gerry Conway, followed in the third by Marv Wolfman. After this, the book became the province of writer Don McGregor for an acclaimed run In addition to contemporaneous reviews in the 1970s, latter-day reviews include: "Don McGregor took over the 'Killraven' writing chores, and was joined soon after by P. Craig Russell. With their combined talents, and the freedom that comes with working on a low-selling book that could be canceled at any moment, the two of them produced a groundbreaking series that explored philosophy, madness, love, violence, and the nature of freedom". (Christos N. Gage, FeoAmante.com); "Though quite a few folks had their hand in the original run back in Amazing Adventures, it was the words-and-pictures team of Don McGregor and P. Craig Russell that made my tentacles twitch. ...a classic". (Michael Sangiacomo, Newsarama.com, Jan. 25, 2003); "As for Don McGregor, what can be said? At his worst, he could be overwritten and almost incoherent in his pretensions. At his best, he brought to comics like Amazing Adventures and Jungle Action a literary style and philosophical ambition, and a maturity even in Comics Code-approved stuff, that's rarely been matched. He makes Neil Gaiman and Alan Moore look like...well, like comic book writers". (Critic "The Masked Bookwyrm"); "As his work progressed, readers saw Craig Russell take artistic ownership of 'Killraven'. ... Much like Jim Steranko's work on Marvel's Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, events flowed through some pages in a style that was as reminiscent of fine art as it was of comic art. Also impressive was his sense of design. Russell arguably produced some of the most imaginative, and visually horrific, monsters and villains in Marvel's history. Don McGregor handled the writing for this issue-run, and credit must be given to his involved plots, as well as his ability to pack a lot of story into a 32-page pamphlet". (Michael Vance, SciFiDimensions.com, Aug. 17, 2001) from #21 (Nov. 1973) to the final issue, #39 (Nov. 1976). Pencillers were Herb Trimpe, Rich Buckler, Gene Colan, and, most prominently, P. Craig Russell from issue #27 on. Aside from McGregor, with whom the character became as associated as Howard the Duck with Steve Gerber or Tomb of Dracula with Marv Wolfman, other writers include Bill Mantlo (a fill-in Amazing Adventures and a Marvel Team-Up with Killraven and a future-flung Spider-Man); Joe Linsner (a 2001 Marvel Knights one-shot, Killraven, set in 2020 New York City, at odds with the original series' locale by that fictional year); and Alan Davis (also artist), in a 2002 parallel universe miniseries, Killraven vol. 2. McGregor and Russell, however, remain the series' signature creative team; more than two decades after the original series end, comics historian Peter Sanderson wrote that, In the 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy series, Killraven is shown to be a member of the original team while set in the future. Unrealized projects In 2005, writer Jim Valentino said his aborted plans for the Marvel comic Guardians of the Galaxy involved Killraven, in his 50s, joining the team and forming an attraction to Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara). Valentino said he would have established Franklin Richards as Killraven's father.Guardians of the Worlds: Archive of Image.com's Jim Valentino annotations, "Jim Valentino's Guardians of the Galaxy Retrospective" Writer Robert Kirkman and artist Rob Liefeld said in August 2007 they were creating a five-issue, alternate universe Killraven miniseries planned for release in 2008."Kirkman on 'Killraven'" (archive), WizardUniverse.com (Aug. 10, 2007), by Jim Gibbons and Sean T. Collins. Per Kirkman, "This is really just another Killraven from another universe. The original Killraven is still out there".WW Chicago - Robert Kirkman Talks Killraven w/ Liefeld, Newsarama, August 10, 2007 As of late 2009, the series had not materialized. Fictional character biography On the alternate-future Earth designated Earth-691 by Marvel Comics, the Martians from H. G. Wells' The War of the Worlds returned in 2001 for another attempt at conquering the planet. (They were later retconned as extrasolar aliens using Mars as a staging area.) After humanity's enslavement, men not used as breeders or collaborators were trained and forced to battle gladiator-style for the Martians' amusement; women were used as breeders to supply infants, eaten by the Martians as a delicacy. Jonathan Raven, dubbed Killraven as his gladiatorial nom de guerre, escaped with the help of the gladiatorial "keeper", but without his brother, Deathraven. Killraven joined the Freemen, a group of freedom fighters against Martian oppression.Amazing Adventures #18 (May 1973) The story follows Killraven and his companions from 2018 through 2020 as they travel across the eastern portion of North America, from New York City to Cape Canaveral while searching for Killraven's lost brother. Pursued by the cyborg Skar, the Freemen encounter various victims of Martian transhuman experiments, as well as emotionally and psychologically scarred survivors. According to writer McGregor, some story ideas that did not make it into the book before cancellation were explored in his graphic novel Sabre. Killraven was seen alongside his Freemen in most of his adventures and battles. Killraven battled Skarlet and the Sirens in his second appearance.Amazing Adventures #19 (July 1973) He then first encounters Carmilla Frost and Grok, and alongside his Freemen, he battled the Warlord.Amazing Adventures #20-21 (Sept. & Nov. 1973) The Freemen met Mint Julep, and battled Abraxas, Rattack, the High Overlord, and Skar.Amazing Adventures #22-25 (Jan.-July 1974) Killraven tamed a mutated serpent-horse to use as his mount, and his Freemen battled Pstun-Rage in Battle Creek, Michigan (in this encounter, the antagonists' names are anagrams of the Battle Creek-based Kellogg Company's breakfast cereals).Amazing Adventures #26 (Sept. 1974) The Freeman met Volcana Ash, who helped them battle Atalon and the Death-Breeders.Amazing Adventures #27-29 (Nov. 1974 - March 1975) After learning that his brother Joshua (Deathraven) was still alive,Amazing Adventures #30 (May 1975) and fighting Martian slaves alongside a time-traveling Spider-Man,Marvel Team-Up #45 (May 1976) the Freeman reach the Everglades, where they encounter Mourning Prey.Amazing Adventures #39 (Nov. 1976, the final issue) The Freemen encounter Killraven's brother, Deathraven, and discover he has become a Martian collaborator in a sequel graphic novel, Killraven, Warrior of the Worlds (Marvel Graphic Novel #7, 1983). Supporting cast Killraven's Freemen allies included his African American "mud-brother", M'Shulla Scott, and the feisty scientist Carmilla Frost, who shared color comic books' earliest known interracial kiss, in issue #31 (July 1975), page nine, final panel; the cynical and bitter Native American Hawk; the slow-witted strongman Old Skull; the flirty and sensual Volcana Ash; the human/plant hybrid Mint Julep; and Grok, the severely damaged apelike clone of Carmilla's father. Powers and abilities As a youth, Jonathan Raven's physical prowess was heightened thanks to injections of experimental chemicals by Keeper Whitman. He was later given mental powers through Keeper Whitman's psycho-electric experiments, including the psionic ability to project his consciousness into and take over a Martian's mind, and the psychic ability to resist mental assaults and to mask his presence from robot scanners. Killraven is also a superb hand-to-hand combatant, and a highly skilled swordsman, wrestler, and martial artist. He is a master of most hand weaponry, especially shuriken. He is a master strategist in guerilla warfare. Killraven possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of human history, art, and science predating the Martian invasion of A.D. 2001, implanted in his mind by Keeper Whitman. Killraven wears bulletproof fabrics and leather. He is armed with various weapons as needed, and usually carried a sword and shuriken. He sometimes rides a mutated serpent-horse, or appropriated Martian vehicles and aircraft. Other versions There have been counterparts of Killraven in several stories: * Following minor controversy among fans whether the Killraven of Amazing Adventures is the same as that depicted in the past of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005 states that Killraven and the Guardians share the same timeline, set on the parallel universe Marvel Comics designates "Earth-691". * The 1998-1999 miniseries Avengers Forever depicts Killraven as a member of an alternate future Avengers (Earth-9930) led by the Black Panther. * Alan Davis' 2002 miniseries Killraven depicted an alternate-future variation of the original series, set on the parallel universe Marvel Comics designates "Earth-2120". *John Raven is Will of the People in Earth-7305''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z'' vol. #2 (May 2008) a Captain Britain Corps member who featured in Excalibur #50. *In an alternate future shown in Guardians of the Galaxy #18 (2009), Killraven leads the Guardians against the Martians in the year 3009. *In 1975, Marvel UK's Planet of the Apes comic reprinted Killraven as "Apeslayer", with alterations to substitute the Martians for apes and place the strip in the Planet of the Apes universe. Mainstream Marvel continuity In the mainstream Marvel universe that the company dubs Earth-616, Jonathan Raven appears in the 2006-2007 miniseries Wisdom. He is the son of Wisdom's MI-13 co-worker and lover, Maureen Raven, and the target of a trans-dimensional Martian Invasion because, as the Martian leader states, "On all Earths! Always! Every one of him is dangerous! Ruling council plan to invade all other Earths. So I urged this first expedition now before he is grown". Wisdom is forced to kill Maureen in order to stop the Martian invasion, while Jonathan is taken to an MI-6 safehouse in Prague and trained by martial artist Shang-Chi.Wisdom #6 Parodies * In Marvel's Howard the Duck #2 (March 1976), Howard dreamt he was "Killmallard", a freedom fighter battling alien overlords who used tripods identical to those of Killraven's Martian opponents. Movie Hollywood trade stories in 2005 reported plans to adapt Killraven for a theatrical motion picture, with Marvel and Sony Pictures in negotiations with Robert Schenkkan to write a script.Sci Fi Magazine (Aug. 2005): "Brave New Worlds" (p. 33; side story, "We Are the Worlds")Rotten Tomatoes: News: "Sony to Bring Old-School Comic 'Killraven' to the Big Screen" \ Collected editions The original Killraven's complete adventures, listed here, were collected in the 2005 trade paperback The Essential Killraven (ISBN 0-7851-1777-6): * Amazing Adventures #18-39 (May 1973 - Nov. 1976) * Marvel Team-Up #45 (May 1976) * Marvel Graphic Novel #7: Killraven, Warrior of the Worlds (1983) * Killraven #1 (Marvel Knights, Feb. 2001) Alan Davis' series have also been collected into hardcover (ISBN 0-7851-2538-8) and softcover (ISBN 0-7851-2841-7) volumes. See also * List of African-American firsts Notes References * * [http://www.twomorrows.com/comicbookartist/articles/03adams.html Comic Book Artist #3 (Winter 1999): Neal Adams interview] * [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ekillr.htm The Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Earth-Killraven] * Guardians of the Worlds fan site * Marvel Chronology Project - Killraven & Co. * The Warren Magazines Interviews: Don McGregor External links *Killraven, War of the Worlds (1973-2003) (fan site) *Killraven Appearances in Publication Order (fan site) fr:Killraven it:Killraven nl:Killraven pt:Killraven tl:Killraven Category:1973 comics characters debuts Category:Comic book alternate futures Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Post-apocalyptic comics Category:Sequel novels Category:War of the Worlds comics